A Journey Through Sapheal
by TemmieWemmie
Summary: A story about a journey through the world of Grand Fantasia! Let's see where this ends up.
1. Prologue - Explanations

Grand Fantasia is property of Aeria Games! It's a lovely MMORPG! They just recently added the Mechanic class! So, say thanks because a certain character wouldn't be here if it didn't come! This character is Tilanya Avallon. Also, Gretchen wouldn't have had a class. Props to Aeria, kids!

THINGS IN THIS STOR

Sprites have last names in this.

New sprite classes(that do the same thing as other classes, however have different options(, and tweaks to the Thunderblaze class.(YOU CAN'T GET DRY BRANCHES FROM A SPRITE WHO CAN HUNT AND MINE, AERIA!)

Homosexuality.

Sprites can fall in love and have baby sprites, because why not!

New places! (including other sprite messenger training palces

Possibly, new classes!

and a lot more new features that will just be in this story! If you want, you can use them for your own!

If you'd like a character in the story please give me this form via PM or review!

(remove the brackets explaining stuff)

Name : [What is their name? First and last]

Gender : [What do they prefer to be refered to as?]

Class : [What class are they when they meet the group?]

Appearance : [What do they look like]

Personality : [How do they act and react to certain things?]

Parents : [Who are they mother and father(or mothers/fathers) that adopted or created them?]

Siblings : [Any brothers, sisters, etc?]

Guardian Sprite : [What's their Sprite's name?]

Apperance of Sprite : [What does the sprite look like?

Sprite Creations : [What kind of weapons or armor does the sprite create?]

Likes : [What do they like?]

Dislikes : [What do they hate or not like?]

Wishes/Hopes/Dreams : [What class path do they want to be (the lvl 30 class path]


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**EDITS AND UPDATES**

 **Kawaii-Via Chan was changed to TemmieWemmie, cause that's what I go by on all things now. XD**

 **Faec is actually the sister of Cyer from Ironwheel Beach. It was purely coincidental. They just looked so similar!**

 **Changed Meridian's sprite class, because of a mistake I made outside of the game where I switched Meridian and Solara's in game sprite classes.**

'Al! Come on! The forest is waiting!" Brallele McFadden yelled to her younger brother, blonde pigtails swaying in the wind. "It's a shame Babama wouldn't let Faec come, cause she's a sprite messenger." she sighed.

"I'm coming..." Al sighed, muttering complaints. "What's that? Oh. A jelly rabbit." Al gently pushed it aside. Bralelle stopped to pet it. "Cute!" She giggled, smiling. "Come on. Babama wants the lumber today."

Bralelle held her ax high and proud. "Faec told me about Solara. I'd love to meet her." She told her brother. "You do that side, I'll get this side."

Bralelle worked her way through the trees, collecting lumber. She grunted, heaving the wood in the wheelbarrow. "Hey, Al. Did you just see that red thing? It looked like a squid! There's a blue one! It looks like it spiked up it's fur!"

"Yeah. Calm down Bralle. I see them." Al pushed his red hair out of his eyes. " But what are they?"

"We're sprites!" The blue one gleefully giggled. "I'm Meridian!"

"And I'm Canyon!" The red one rolled around. "Wowie! You can see us!"

"What's taking you two so long" Babama asked. "Oh, my! I guess Faec wasn't lying when she told me Solara saw potential in you two!"

"What?" Bralelle's jaw dropped. Her? A sprite messenger?

"Yes. You two are sprite messengers. It appears these two are your Guardian Sprites!" Babama told them. "Come with me. You've lived here long enough to know how to fight. You even helped with the Starlight Seaweed."

Meridian giggled. "Bralelle is my master! Have fun with Al, Canyon!" She gave Bralelle a gem. "Use this to tell me what to do. Whether it be crafting, hunting, foraging, or mining. We both can mine and forage! I'm a Deepfathom! I craft guns and bullets!, But, you need a worktable to craft! See, we have worktables already in there! Our Sprite King was really grateful!" The sprite dragged on, but Bralelle listened anyways

Canyon nodded. "I'm a Nightwind! I craft swords! Oh! And only your guardian sprite walks with you! You can have 2 other sprites travel with us! You need to train them! When they're extremely skilled, release them at an altar."

Al got a sprite gem for Canyon. The siblings walked with Babama to Muha. "Muha," Babama began, "The McFadden children have been chosen as Sprite Messengers."

"Great!" Muha clapped his hands. "You two seem to be ready to pick your classes! Ludaumann already has a ship prepared. However, it's too bad. You guys just missed Faec! However, you might meet her on your journey." Brallele scowled, but still listened.

Muha explained the 5 classes and their paths. Finally, he asked. "What class would you like to be?"

"I want to be a warrior! Fighter!" Al proudly exclaimed.

"I'd love to be a ranger who helps people. I choose the path of an archer!"

Landitt walked up to the two. "Parden me, but we need to be leaving soon. Where are you two going?"

"We decided to mix it up! Al and I are going to Illya, the magical city!" Bralelle exclaimed. "Alright. Climb aboard my ship!" Landitt explained.

They were reayd to begin and new chapter in their life.


End file.
